An Unlikely Hobby
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: Dean has liked Cas for a while, but he keeps making an ass of himself so Cas won't give Dean the time of day. Dean never expected his creeper obsession with everything Castiel composed to change anything... Gabriel is also bit evil, and Sam doesn't mind one bit.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Supernatural_

**Warning:** AU, humans all around, slash, etc...

_**An Unlikely Hobby**_

The apartment door swings open with a bang, Dean follows Gabriel inside. "And then he says 'I have some chocolate syrup,' and things got real interesting real quick-" Gabriel pauses after a moment, to look at Dean, who was grinning from his latest sex story. "Cas is home."

The smile falls. "Why didn't you say so?" Dean hisses, "that guy wants to kill me!" Probably because whenever Dean was over he was generally stoned or hammered and tried to get into Castiel's pants. Gabe's roommate and brother never let him.

"He's just... not amused by you, he doesn't _hate_ you..."

"He gives me the perpetual stink eye." Dean glowered.

"No, his face is just _like_ that," Gabriel tried to insist.

"Whose face is like what, brother?" A deep voice questioned. Gabe paled a little, before covering it with a grin.

"Baby bro, Dean's here, you remember Dean right? He was here last weekend..."

"How could I forget someone who asked after my health and proceeded to say I required some vitamin Dean." Castiel deadpanned. Dean blushed a little, grinning sheepishly.

"My bad, I was drunk." Castiel stared blankly at him. "Not that you aren't attractive enough for me to hit on, you just don't seem comfortable with that kind of attention, not that i'm saying people don't hit on you... i'll shut up now."

Gabriel snickered at him. "I will be in my room," Castiel said monotonously.

"A few friends are coming over in a few, if you want a beer later or anything." Gabriel answered. Castiel left without answering. Gabriel burst into laughter. "You so have the hots for him!"

"Dude!" Dean frowned. "He's your little brother!" Not that he was little, Dean had seen him shirtless, it had not helped with his inability to not flirt with Cas when drunk.

"So? If the moose would give me the time of day I'd be _on_ that, if you ever get your head out of you ass I give you permission to be defiled by Cas."

"Don't you mean defile him?"

"Like you would top," Gabriel snorted.

"Wait, you like SAMMY?" come to think of it, Dean had actually _called_ that one. "I knew it! Comment on whatever book he has next time you see him and he won't have the ability to ignore you that time."

"I'm taking that as your blessing," Gabriel grinned.

"You hurt him and you remember my dad is an ex-marine who taught me everything he knew."" Dean smiled casually.

"I would threaten you, but if you ever managed to not be an ass around Cas you'd be too thrilled to hurt him. Plus, you've seen what i'm capable of and would never get on my bad side." Dean still couldn't look at vanilla cake the same way... after what had happened with Gabe's ex.

"Did you invite Heather? I still haven't tapped that." Dean sighed.

"More meaningless sex then?"

"Is there any other kind for us?" Dean winked. Gabriel handed him a shot.

"Cheers," their glasses clinked. Unrequited love kind of sucked. Meaningless sex helped... sometimes.

XXX

Music blasted in the house, a larger group than expected had come to the party. Dean wasn't really feeling it though, and was still nursing his first beer. He couldn't even bring himself to flirt with Heather, whom he could have had in bed by then with no strings.

He released a breath, wondering through the house. Everyone was downstairs, somehow Gabriel managed to keep the drunken party goers from going upstairs. They were probably terrified of Castiel to be honest.

He stared at the staircase a moment, and decided to escape to Gabriel's balcony. He knew Gabriel wouldn't be using his bedroom that night because Sam had shown up, that meant no sex for Gabe that night unless Sam got his head out of his ass and realized he liked the trickster.

He wondered to the end of the hall before pausing, he heard something. It was hard to hear over the music, but he was sure. He followed the sound, it was music too. He looked around before pushing open the door the sound was coming from.

Dean paused, there were instruments in the room. And a computer hooked up to some recording machine. Cas's recording studio! Castiel was a composer, both for original classical music and music for commercials and movies.

The computer was playing some classical song, he was fairly sure Castiel composed it, because he knew Cas's style and all of his songs, but this must have been new. Castiel also was missing from the room.

He looked outside the room, trying to determine if Cas was coming back. He didn't hear anything, and he did not see Cas. He snuck towards Castiel's room and heard the shower. Perfect, Dean grinned to himself.

Dean sneaked back to the music room, leaving the door open a crack, like he had found it. The computer had stopped playing the recording and Dean went to the piano, his mother had made him learn as a child and he had loved it.

He also learned all of Castiel's work, mostly as a hobby, some because it was beautiful, and completely because it was C_astiel's_ and it made dean feel a little closer to him. Which was stupid and sounded like something out of a chick flick.

Not that anyone but Sam knew about Dean's obsession over Cas's compositions. In fact, Dean was pretty sure Sam was the only one who knew he could play. He positioned himself at the instrument, a beautiful piece too.

Castiel could play _everything_ though, and only bought the best instruments. There was a harp, a violin, a cello, a flute, and some other things. He struck the first few notes of one of Castiel's older pieces. _Absolution_ was a powerful piece, it had been picked up by a orchestra in New York.

It was Sam's favorite to have Dean play when Dean let him listen. He made it through the piece with no mishaps, which pleased him. He switched to a newer piece by Cas, _Purgatory _which was dark and strangely hopeful.

It was Dean's favorite, because he could really _feel_ Cas in it. He finished that one too, soon enough, and without missing a note. His eyes traveled to the computer _eruaris_ was titled before notes. He hated Latin names, he had preferred Cas not using them.

He closed the piano in a gentle move, grabbing his bottle from the floor. He took the last swig from the bottle, Cas never took long showers, he needed to go. "Done so soon?" came a gravelly voice. Dean flinched, dropping the bottle.

It hit the floor and rolled away, Dean thanked the heavens it didn't break. He turned slowly to see Castiel leaning against the door frame. His hair was wet and he wore only pajama bottoms. If Dean hadn't been so shocked he might have leered or made a joke to get out of the situation.

As it was a fairly famous composer whom he happened to be a little in love with that heard him playing, it was all kinds of embarrassing. Castiel pushed himself off the frame and walked forward, Dean stood frozen, feeling a little like a scared rabbit.

Cas paused, bending down to pick up the bottle. He frowned at it a moment, and Dean realized now was the chance to escape. He was out the door with a hurried, "Sorry!" a moment later. He slipped into the party and out of the house with ease.

XXX

"So he heard you playing Dean, what's the big deal?"

"First he thinks I'm a drunk lecher and now he thinks i'm some creeper who plays other people's pianos, how is it _not_ a big deal?" Dean let out a huff. Sam gave him a sympathetic look.

"Cas is cool, it'll be alright. I'm sure he won't even bring it up."

"Let's hope not... so where were you this afternoon?" Dean eyed his brother, who seemed a little embarrassed.

"I was hanging out with Gabriel."

"Gabriel? As in my Gabe? The one you can't talk to because he's your first _man crush_," Dean sing-songed. "You were hanging out with him? Good for you Sammy, my little brother's growing up."

"Not like that, he saw me reading and commented on my book. Then we just started... talking," Sam shrugged. "My word vomit when it comes to books helped break the ice."

"Knew it would work." Dean grinned to himself.

"Sorry?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, so you guys going on a date or what?"

"We just _talked_ Dean." Dean waggled his eyebrows at him. Sam groaned. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean grinned. "I am going to my room."

"What need to memorize the newest Castiel symphony?" Sam teased as Dean left. He flipped Sam the bird.

XXX

_"You play the piano?"_ Gabriel asked, Dean groaned, why had he picked up his cell?

"Do I seem like the kinda guy who would play the _piano_?" Dean questioned.

_"You're evading, oh my god you _do_ play!"_

"And you will shut your pie hole or Sammy will find out what happened to his favorite pair of underwear." Dean growled.

_"You wouldn't!"_ Gabe cried.

"Try me..."

_"I was drunk!"_

"I bet they're still in your drawer. Unless you actually keep them under your pillow..." he was sick for a moment at the idea.

_"Nah, I keep them in my sex drawer,"_ Gabe cackled. _"Your secret is safe with me you great pansy."_

"Says the baker."

_ "It's a legitimate job!"_

"Sure, for a chick." Dean didn't mean it of course, and Gabriel knew it.

_"Bitch-boy."_

"Sugar whore." Dean grinned. "Did Sammy leave his keys at your house?"

_"The ones with the toy moose head on the key chain? Isn't that the one I gave him?"_

"Those are them, can I come pick them up? Sammy would but he's studying for final exams and I need to get out of the house. Kid's driving me nuts."

_"Yeah, I have to run a few errands but I'll leave the door open."_

"Thanks, see you later."

_"Bye, give Gigantor a kiss for me!"_ Gabe sang.

"Gross, dude. Do it yourself." He laughed, hanging up. "Sammy i'm heading out, be back in a little while." Sam didn't respond, but then he was absorbed with his law school shit.

XXX

Dean wandered into Gabriel's house, a nice one since Castiel made good money as a composer and Gabriel's bakery, which he recently inherited, was really popular. He looked around, keys were not in the kitchen. "You ass Gabe..."

"Talking to oneself is not healthy." Castiel said, entering the kitchen. Dean jumped.

"Do you ever make noise? Fuck, we should put a bell on you." Castiel just stared at him.

"Why are you in my home? Gabriel is not presently here."

"I know, I'm picking up Sammy's keys, Gabe said they were here?" He had failed to mention so was _Cas_. Castiel gave a small confused frown.

"Gabriel left with the intention of returning Sam's keys, I believe you have been fooled by my brother."

"Weird joke..." Dean chuckled awkwardly. Castiel just stared at him, Dean bit his lip, looking away.

"You know what I do not understand?"

"What?" Dean frowned, he did _not_ flinch. He was a man damn it, a sexy infatuation would not intimidate him... too much.

"You play the piano with skill that obviously takes years of mastery to achieve..."

"My mom put me in lessons as a kid," he shrugged. He had probably kept playing because it was the last thing she asked him to do before she died.

"What confuses me, is why a man who appreciates rock and roll above all other forms of music chooses to play _classical_ music." Dean frowned, shrugging.

"I like classical music too..."

"What is your favorite piece and by who?"

"Umm," telling the truth might have been awkward.

"At first I believed perhaps you found some of my sheet music to play, but then I saw that there was none out while you played, then I wondered if perhaps you were playing by ear, but the only song on my computer was my new piece.

"This caused me to wonder how you knew two songs completely by heart composed by me at different times, I understood _Absolution_ because it is a mainstream piece, but _Purgatory _is nowhere near as popular."

"So? I played some music, big deal."

"My music, and you would know it was by me, I have heard you query after my work to my brother. So why then, _Dean_," his voice dropped a little and he stepped into Dean's personal space, "are you so interested in my work?"

"I, uhh," it was hard to think with Cas in kissing distance... "I like it..."

"More than other compositions?"

"Y-yeah." Dean's breath shuttered as Cas inspected him.

"At first I believed your advances were made in jest but you really do admire me, don't you?" Cas leaned a little more forward, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. Dean would not back down now, or run off. He wasn't the heroine in some girlie romance novel.

"You know I do," he grumbled this out, almost offended. "I'm much more smooth when I _don't_ care about who i'm flirting with." Castiel tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Did you know what inspired me to write_ Purgatory_?"

"And interview said you were annoyed about a crush who led you on..." yes he was a stalker. It _was_ on the internet.

"I said that I was angered and confused about an infatuation because I believed they did not actually care and they kept on trying to tempt me, I wrote _Purgatory_ because of you."

"Me?" Dean blinked, Cas had thought he wanted him just for _sex_? "_Cas_, I never waste time flirting after i'm rejected the first time if I just want a quick fuck."

"I am beginning to understand this." Cas gave a small smile. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Wha-" he was cut off by lips capturing his. Cas pushed him into the counter, easily controlling the kiss. Dean released a small moan, cupping Cas's cheek. Fuck could he kiss... when did he learn to kiss like that...

They broke apart a minute later, Dean gasping for breath and Cas slightly winded. Cas was holding Dean's hips, staring intently at him."Will you play for me?" Cas asked softly. Dean paused a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah... sure thing, Cas."

"Good. Then afterward I will prove my brother correct." Cas said, blank face falling back into place. He steered Dean upstairs.

"Prove him correct?"

"That you are indeed a bottom."

XXX

Gabriel straddled Sam on the couch, grinning at the younger man. "G-Gabe," Sam bit back a moan, "Dean should be home any minute..."

A small _Ding!_ Came from Gabriel's pocket. He checked the text.

_I hate you SO MUCH Sugar whore, don't come home for the next few hours unless you want to be scarred for life. _

"He's a bit preoccupied by my baby brother," Gabriel grinned, leaning down. "Do you by chance have any powdered sugar or maple syrup?"


End file.
